La photographie
by Mingkki Lee
Summary: [BTS/2NE1] Deux personnes. Une même passion. Une aide mutuelle. Minzy/Suga


Bonjour !

Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas écris. Pour tout vous dire, j'en avais perdu l'envie. Mais je me suis remise au boulot et je me suis enfin décidée à écrire sur mon idole, mon modèle depuis des années, je parle évidemment de Minzy des 2NE1. Fan de Minzy, je l'imagine avec beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. Enfin, surtout les idoles masculines dont je suis fan ou que j'aime. Et Suga est mon number 1. Donc je les ship depuis un moment maintenant. Et encore plus quand j'ai appris que Minzy était la membre préférée de Suga dans les 2NE1 ! Bref, les fictions de Minzy en français sont très dures à trouver (pour ne pas dire impossible) donc j'ai décidé de me lancer.

Parlons un peu de cette fiction. Le sujet est la photographie. Pourquoi ? Figurez-vous que que ces deux-là ont une passion en commun : la photo ! Enfin, passion je sais pas mais en tout cas ils aiment prendre des photos. J'ai donc pris cet élément comme base de ma fiction. Pour la longueur de l'histoire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle sera courte, pas plus de 10 chapitres mais on ne sait jamais. Ensuite, pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je ne vais pas vous mentir, ça sera irrégulier. J'écris quand j'en ai envie et je ne l'ai pas toujours. Puis j'ai les cours à côté donc c'est compliqué de gérer tout ça.

Assez parlé, je vous laisse avec le prologue. Je vous rassure, les vrais chapitres seront plus long !

* * *

 **Prologue**

Yoongi n'était pas quelqu'un de vaniteux ou de narcissique. Non, mais il était fier. En ce moment plus que les autres. Sa photographie avait encore fait forte impression à l'exposition organisée par son école et il était sûr de décrocher une nouvelle fois le premier prix. Il l'avait déjà obtenu les deux dernières années, rien ne l'empêcherai de l'obtenir une troisième fois consécutive. Après tout, n'était-il pas connu comme le génie de l'école dans son domaine ? Yoongi était le seul étudiant à avoir obtenu le premier prix alors qu'il n'était encore qu'en première année.

Cette exposition était un excellent moyen pour les jeunes artistes de se faire remarquer, surtout s'ils obtenaient un prix. L'école organisatrice était une école d'art très réputée qui formait des photographes, des peintres, des musiciens ou même encore des écrivains. Tous les ans, cette école organisé un événement pour chaque domaine enseigné au sein de son établissement. Ces événements attiraient beaucoup l'attention, de part la réputation de l'école.

Yoongi avait intégré cette école suite à l'un de ces événements : une exposition de photographie. Son grand-père, grand passionné de photographie, l'avait amené avec lui lors de l'une de ces expositions alors qu'il n'avait que 13 ans. Il était tombé amoureux de la photographie à la seconde même où il avait posé ses yeux sur _cette_ photo. Il avait ressenti tous les sentiments que le photographe avait emprisonnés dans cette image. Cette photographie avait remporté le premier prix. Ce jour-là, Yoongi s'était fait la promesse d'intégrer cette école coûte que coûte. Et le voilà maintenant, attendant impatiemment l'annonce des résultats.

L'annonce des résultats approchait. La foule se dirigea vers la pièce centrale de l'exposition et se plaça face à un homme qui tenait une coupe de champagne dans une main et un micro dans l'autre.

« Bonsoir à tous et merci de vous être déplacés pour assister à la 45ème exposition annuelle de photographie de notre école. Elle a pour but de faire découvrir de jeunes talents qui, on l'espère, ont su vous toucher émotionnellement avec leur photographie. Depuis quelques années, nous décernons également un prix à l'élève dont la photographie a su se différencier des autres et plaire à notre jury de professionnel. Mais avant d'annoncer les résultats, je vous rappelle qu'un buffet est mis à votre disposition et que vous pourrez aller vous y rafraîchir. C'est également un moyen pour vous de discuter avec nos élèves, alors n'hésitez pas à rester un peu plus longtemps. De plus, nous comptons chaque année de plus en plus de...»

S'il y a bien quelque chose que détestait Yoongi, c'était les longs discours. Malheureusement pour lui, leur directeur ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler. Il en avait encore pour un quart d'heure à vanter les mérites de son école. Yoongi laissa voguer son regard sur les personnes présentes et s'arrêta sur une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge et semblait autant s'ennuyer que lui. Elle avait de courts cheveux d'une couleur cuivrée flamboyante. Sentant certainement son regard insistant sur elle, la jeune fille tourna la tête dans sa direction. Yoongi détourna subitement le regard pour se concentrer sur le discours du directeur qui visiblement prenait fin.

«Bien, assez de bavardage. Je vais maintenant remettre le prix d'honneur décerné par le jury, dit-il tout en décachetant une enveloppe contenant le nom de l'heureux élu. Et le premier de cette 45ème exposition revient à... Gong Minji, élève en première année ! »

Dire que Yoongi était surpris était un euphémisme. Lui, qui était si sûr de lui venait de tomber des nus. Non seulement il venait de perdre, mais en plus contre une simple première année. Et dans tout ça, il avait perdu le mérite d'être le seul premier année à avoir jamais remporté ce prix.

Il vit la jeune fille qu'il avait observé quelque temps plus tôt s'avançait vers le directeur. Elle récupéra le prix et formula un bref discours de remerciement. Elle semblait ne rien en avoir à faire de décrocher ce prix. Cela révolta Yoongi qui avait travaillé d'arrache-pied dans l'espoir de le gagner une troisième fois.

« Je ne comprend vraiment pas le choix du jury. Vous méritiez ce prix. Votre photographie m'a beaucoup touchée. On ressent les sentiments que vous avez voulu faire passer à travers cette œuvre. Vous n'avez vraiment rien à envier à celle de votre camarade victorieuse.

\- Merci beaucoup mais vous savez, les prix ne signifient rien pour moi. La photographie de ma camarade est très réussie, elle mérite cette récompense.

\- Oh, vous êtes bien trop modeste. »

Yoongi se contenta de sourire. Cette femme l'accaparait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. Non contente de faire semblant de s'y connaître en photographie, il fallait en plus qu'elle prenne l'exposition pour un marché d'homme. _Vieille harpie_. Raison de plus pour laquelle Yoongi détestait ces gens de la « haute ». Assister à ce genre d'exposition était devenu une sorte de compétition dont le but était de savoir lequel s'y connaissait le mieux. Ou celui qui faisait le mieux semblant de s'y connaître. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire de l'art. Les expositions d'art n'était plus qu'un lieu ostentatoire. Et cela ne déranger pas l'école qui préférait accueillir de futurs investisseurs plutôt que mettre en avant le travail de leurs élèves. L'exposition avait perdu son but premier.

Il prit finalement congé de la femme, heureux d'enfin pouvoir se libérer. Il décida de faire le tour de l'exposition. En réalité, il n'avait pas même jeté un œil aux photos de ses camarades. Comparé à lui ça ne pouvait qu'être médiocre, voire passable. Mais visiblement, il avait été trop confiant. Beaucoup trop. Et son égo en avait pris un coup.

Il observa rapidement les photographies, sans prendre le temps de les regarder attentivement. Il s'y attendait, leurs œuvres n'étaient pas à la hauteur de la sienne. Pouvait-on même les qualifier d'œuvre ? Ces photos auraient pu être prise pas un amateur. Continuant son tour de l'exposition, il se rapprocha de son œuvre. Il découvrit cette fille, cette voleuse de récompense, observant attentivement sa photo. Il s'avança jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur, se plaçant juste à ses côtés.

« C'est une photographie intéressante n'est-ce pas ? »

Surprise, Minji sursauta légèrement. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regardant fixement, ne sachant comment réagir. Yoongi en profita pour l'observer de plus près. Elle était d'une beauté naturelle, sans artifice, que l'on ne remarque pas directement. Certains diraient qu'elle était banale mais quelque chose dans son regard, dans son expression la rendait attirante. Elle possédait une bouche bien charnue, un nez fin et de petits yeux, le tout agrémenté d'un maquillage léger. Retrouvant ses esprits, Minji lui fit un imperceptible sourire et retourna son regard vers le cliché.

« En effet. L'image est splendide, les couleurs restent gravée dans notre esprit. Mais, il manque quelque chose.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Yoongi.

\- Cette image est vide. Complètement. Vide de sens, vide de sentiments. Pourtant, c'est le fameux Min Yoongi qui en est l'auteur. Je ne suis qu'en première année mais j'ai entendu tellement de chose sur lui. Je me suis intéressée à son travail. C'est un oppa que j'admire énormément. Toutes ces œuvres en première année sont incroyables. Mais plus j'avançais dans le temps, et moins ses photographies me transportaient. Elles n'ont plus cette sensation qui nous transporte. Je me demande où est passé sa passion ? J'ai toujours voulu le rencontrer pour voir quelle personne il est et lui demander pourquoi ces œuvres sont ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui. »

Dire que Yoongi fut choqué était un euphémisme. Il avait été tenté de s'énerver, mais à bien y réfléchir, cette fille avait totalement raison. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus éprouvé la passion de photographier ? Aujourd'hui en était la preuve, il était tellement certain d'être meilleur que les autres qu'il ne s'était pas investi à 100%. Lui qui avant prenait le temps d'étudier les photos des autres, d'en tirer des leçons, de parfois même s'en inspirer, était devenu imbu de sa personne. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne s'était pas remis en question et il fallait qu'une fille sortie de nulle part réussisse à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. _Mais qui était donc cette fille ?_

* * *

Alors ?  
J'angoisse là, vous pouvez même pas imaginer ! J'ai tellement peur d'être rouillée !  
Ce n'est qu'un prologue, il introduit juste l'histoire donc il ne se passe pas grand chose mais il illustre bien le thème de la fiction je trouve.  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Et si vous pouviez prendre le temps de me laisser votre avis, ça serait encore mieux !


End file.
